


Le Cauchemar

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' night terrors escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to Hiatus VII, but I don't think you'd HAVE to read the first one to understand this one.
> 
> Also, this is a warning! This fic deals heavily with sleep paralysis and panicked feelings. I just want everyone to know what they're getting into before they begin reading!

As much as Scott hates it and thinks it's a bad idea, he lets Stiles make his own decision of sleeping in his own house. Scott hates that they'll be away from each other, even if it's for one night. Especially because it's at night. Stiles' nightmares have escalated exponentially to the point where he wakes up lashing out at anything in his way. Scott knows how to get him to calm down by now, but he can only do this if they're near each other.

Scott thinks there might be a light at the end of the tunnel. Stiles hasn't had an episode in four days. What he doesn't know is that Stiles has gone those four days without sleeping. He'll watch Scott sleep for a few hours, but most of his nights are spent tossing and turning. Being afraid of shutting your eyes at night is something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy, not even on Derek and Peter Hale.

That night, he paces in his bedroom, dreading even touching his own bed. Eventually, his exhaustion gets the better of him. Stiles peacefully drifts off to sleep at a little past midnight.

He dreams of his mother that night. Claudia looks healthy and beautiful, exactly like Stiles likes to remember her. His mother's face is still the sweetest thing in the world to him. It brings him comfort in times of distress. She reaches out to cup his cheek and he leans into the warm touch and it feels like home. He sees Claudia's lips moving but isn't able to hear her. Suddenly, she frowns and look as if she's in pain. It's all happens so suddenly, he doesn't have time to react. Her face distorts into something inhuman, something that strikes fear to his very core. Whatever that thing is, it exudes darkness and death. There's a growing tightness in his chest and he feels like he can't catch his breath. The unknown beast is staring at him intensely with its black eyes, draining the life out of him and Stiles feels his body go cold.

Stiles awakes with a gasp. His head is turned and facing his night stand. The clock is flashing in bright red numbers "3:00 AM" It's only then that he notices he can't move at all. He begins to come apart at the seams and his breathing becomes erratic, akin to a panic attack. Not being in control is one of his greatest fears and whatever is happening right now, is tearing him apart.

He gives up any attempts to move his limbs, as they prove fruitless. Everything is oddly still and quiet, even for that time of night. Then he hears it. It's a dull thump near his closet and Stiles calms himself to see if he had really heard that. He lays there for a few seconds, but this time he hears a voice. It almost sounds like his mother's voice, yet it's also deep and odd with an underlying almost gurgling or percolating sound. Stiles thinks it sounds like what a monster imitating his mother would sound like. He then hears the thump again, this time it's a little louder. What followed it was the closet door slowly creaking open. Stiles desperately wants to turn his head the other way, he needs to look, but he can't. There's footsteps coming closer and closer until he feels something standing on the other side of the bed. The presence stays there for what seems like hours to Stiles. He tries once again to force himself to turn his head to look at whatever is there.

He then feels the bed dip and he feels it on top of him. An ice cold hand turns his head roughly to face it. It's the beast from his dream and it's kneeling on his chest. The weight on top of him is colossal and he feels like it could make his ribcage break at any moment. Its hands wrap around Stiles' throat and it squeezes with all its might. Stiles can feel himself losing consciousness and the last thing he sees before everything goes completely black, is the beast's hideous eyes

 

He awakes once more, but this time he's able to move. He's sweating profusely and throws the sheets off his body. The horrible part for him is the not knowing. The feeling of not knowing if something is real is enough to make him want to tear his hair out. He can't trust counting his fingers to check if this is a dream, not anymore.

Stiles looks at his clock again and the numbers "3:01" stare back at him. He grabs his phone off the night stand and knocks a few things down in the process. He's shaking so hard he can barely hold on to the phone properly. It only takes a few seconds to call Scott. "I need you," he all but whimpers into the receiver. He lets out a sigh of relief upon hearing Scott's voice on the other end, "I'll be right there."

The only thing he can count on is Scott. Scott lets him know when something is real. He's the only one Stiles can trust, and as Scott comes through his window and holds him and tells him everything will be fine, he can't help but believe him.


End file.
